


Forbidden Fruit

by reanimatorjuice



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Piercings, Trans Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Trans Male Character, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: Pomegranates might be the fruit of power in the Underworld but Hypnos's peach sure is sweetIn other words: Zagreus goes down on Hypnos
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Hypnos is, if you haven’t noticed already, a transgender man in this. As a trans man myself, I wrote this using words and actions that I am, personally, comfortable with and enjoy. Words used to describe Hypnos’s genitals are “pussy,” “cunt,” “clit,” “slit,” “labia,” “g-spot,” and so on. In foreplay, Zagreus plays with Hypnos’s nipples, and it is referred to only as his chest -- there is no mention of scars or not. This whole fic is Zagreus eating Hypnos out, so there’s obviously a lot of focus on his nethers. If any of this sounds like it will make you dysphoric, don’t read on! Thank you ily

**_The light in Prince Zagreus’s bedroom was low, concealing the two figures on the bed in dim torchlight. They were wrapped up in each other’s arms -- limbs tangled in such a way that it was nearly impossible to tell what went where. The beast with two backs moved slowly, the only sounds from the bed being skin against skin, lips against lips, and soft breaths._ **

Zagreus kissed Hypnos slowly and languidly, taking his time. He pulled back just so, brushing their lips together -- barely touching. They breathed in each other’s air, Zagreus nuzzling the side of his lover’s nose with his own before sliding his tongue along Hypnos’s bottom lip, silently asking permission. Hypnos granted it, slotting their lips back together and opening his mouth to allow Zagreus inside with a sweet sigh. 

Their tongues massaged together -- Hypnos rolling his piercing ring along the tip of Zag’s tongue, eliciting a soft moan from the prince as the thought of what he could do with that ring popped into his mind unbidden. He sucked Hypnos’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting gently and pulling. Hypnos moaned, disconnecting their lips to tilt his head back, exposing his throat. 

It was an offer all too tempting. Zagreus bowed his head, kissing and sucking hickeys down Hypnos’s neck. Hypnos arched his back, sliding his hands around the back of Zagreus’s neck and into his hair. 

“ _Ah_ , Zag…” he breathed, pushing Zag’s head down, wanting more. Greedy little thing. 

Zagreus nipped at Hypnos’s collarbone, earning him a small gasp. Then, he lowered his head further and took a perfect nipple into his mouth. 

Hypnos squirmed underneath him, legs sliding against his own as Zagreus sucked on his nipple, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. The piercing felt cold in his mouth. He bit it lightly, Hypnos’s hips jerking suddenly, and Zagreus chuckled at the reaction while his lips were still wrapped around it. 

The vibrations of his laugh around his nipple sent a wave of pleasure through Hypnos, who inhaled sharply. 

“Zag… please,” he moaned. His nipple was starting to feel deliciously sore. 

Zagreus let go, blowing on it gently, causing it to perk up and Hypnos to gasp from the cold. Zag then moved to the other nipple to give it equal attention, lavishing it with licks and nips. He ran his hands up and down Hypnos’s sides, fingers pressing into his soft waist. 

Hypnos rubbed his thighs together, craving some stimulation down there equal to what his chest was getting. He could feel his wetness slicking his thighs, and he whimpered, toes curling. His hands trailed lower, raking his manicured nails down Zagreus’s back and grabbing at his strong arms, desperate for something to hold. 

Zagreus scooted down, kissing all the way down Hypnos’s body -- pressing kisses along his sternum to his stomach, passing his naval until Zagreus’s upper half was hovering between Hypnos’s spread legs. He stretched up higher, looking up at Hypnos and smiling. Zagreus pressed a kiss to Hypnos’s knee, then the other. He then peppered both of Hypnos’s thighs in kisses before leaning back. 

Hypnos sighed, getting impatient. Zagreus was so, _so_ close to where Hypnos needed him to be. 

Zagreus’s eyes trailed up his partner’s body. Hypnos was lounging on his back, legs enticingly spread wide. His gaze was drawn back down. 

Hypnos’s pussy was glistening wet, fleshy purple lips spread like a rare orchid. His hips were angled in such a way that Zagreus had a wonderful view of Hypnos’s gold buttplug that he’d inserted during their foreplay, a large red gemstone embedded in the base. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Zagreus whispered, mostly to himself though Hypnos noticeably blushed. 

Zagreus ran his fingers over Hypnos’s cunt, almost petting it before sinking in his middle and ring fingers. Hypnos keened as he fingered him, pumping his digits in and out, creating a wet squelching sound. 

“Gods, you’re soaking wet,” Zagreus rasped, awed. 

He curled his fingers in search of Hypnos’s sweet spot, and Hypnos threw his head back, breath hitching. Zagreus pumped faster, his hand moving in sharp, quick movements. Whatever sound Hypnos was going to make getting stuck in his throat, his mouth agape and eyes shut tight. 

Zagreus stopped suddenly, pulling his fingers out and sticking them in his mouth, sucking and licking away Hypnos’s juices. He made a humming sound low in his throat. 

Zagreus got back down, lowering his face and nipping at Hypnos’s hip bone. He kissed lower, along where Hypnos’s thigh met his hips -- knowing the flesh was sensitive there, as it was tormentingly close to his pubic mound. 

Zagreus bit and sucked hickeys into Hypnos’s inner thighs, getting closer and closer to his destination. When his lips finally connected with his clit, Hypnos practically melted into the bed. 

Zagreus wrapped his lips around his swollen, enlarged clit, circling it with his tongue and playing with the piercing on the hood. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the nub, receiving a soft, “ _Ah,”_ from Hypnos, who shoved a hand into Zag’s hair. 

Zagreus buried his nose in the patch of white hair above Hypnos’s clit, breathing in the scent of arousal. Zagreus felt like an animal almost with how much the smell of Hypnos drove him wild. He sucked on Hypnos’s clit, pumping his mouth in small motions. Hypnos writhed underneath him, silently begging for more. 

But instead, Zagreus detached himself from his clit, and Hypnos whined. He didn’t leave his lover waiting long, as he slowly parted Hypnos’s pussy lips, admiring the view for a moment before burying his face into his cunt like he was starving for it, lapping at his wetness. 

Hypnos moaned which broke into a mewl under Zagreus’s attention. 

“You taste so good,” Zagreus husked, licking his lips before closing in again. His eyes were shut, savoring it. 

Several minutes passed with Zagreus stroking and caressing Hypnos with his tongue, occasionally switching up his movements to ensure Hypnos’s pleasure and comfort. Zagreus would occasionally look up to Hypnos, who either had his eyes shut or was looking up at the ceiling. 

After some time, Zagreus pulled back. 

“Look at me, love,” he rasped. 

Hypnos lifted his head up from the pillow, and they locked eyes. Hypnos was panting with pupils blown wide. His iridescent white curls flopped over his flushed face. He was beautiful. 

Not breaking eye contact, Zagreus dove back in.

With long, soft licks up his slit, Zagreus made sure Hypnos was going to keep his eyes on him. He wanted Hypnos to see how Zagreus could make him come apart. 

He flicked his tongue, periodically turning his attention back to Hypnos’s clit for a change in stimulation. He spread his labia with his fingers, delving his tongue in until Hypnos’s legs were shaking. 

Hypnos’s mouth dropped open, facial expression tight as he tried to keep his noises to a minimum. Zagreus wanted to hear them, though. 

Zagreus stopped again, causing Hypnos to whine. 

“Let me hear those pretty sounds, babe. Don’t hold back.” 

Hypnos squirmed, “What if someone hears?” 

“Hears the sounds of you being pleasured by the prince of the Underworld? I’m surprised you mind,” Zag teased. 

Hypnos blushed harder, “You’re fiendish.” 

Zagreus grinned, kissing his pussy. Hypnos inhaled sharply. “Let’s make every shade in the house jealous, hm?” and got back to work. 

Hypnos could feel Zag’s hot breath against his cunt, and felt his tongue slide against his walls. Through his haze, he thought of Zag’s larger and much more enticing cock sliding in instead, and he moaned. His pussy clenched around nothing, longing for some internal friction. 

Hypnos pushed closer, trying to use this legs to pull Zagreus further in. Zag laughed against him, pushing his thighs open. “You’re gonna crush my head, mate” 

Zagreus made enthusiastic slurping sounds as he sucked and lapped at Hypnos’s juices. He inserted two fingers again, locating his g-spot and massaging it. Hypnos made a strangled noise, grip tightening on Zag’s hair. 

Zagreus stopped again after some time, and Hypnos huffed, “If you stop one more time I’ll--”

“Sit on my face.” 

Hypnos stared down at him for a long moment, panting. Zagreus raised an eyebrow, waiting, and Hypnos sat up. 

They maneuvered so that Zagreus was the one laying back against the pillows and Hypnos was straddling over his face, hands gripping the headboard. Hypnos lowered himself onto Zag’s awaiting mouth, clit rubbing against his nose. 

Hypnos started to moan and grind down against Zagreus, aching for more and unable to help himself. Zagreus gripped Hypnos’s hips, humming and moaning into him, the vibrations shooting up Hypnos’s spine. 

Hypnos trailed a hand down and started circling his clit while Zagreus worked. 

“So fucking good, baby…” Hypnos gasped, gyrating faster. He was close. 

Hypnos orgasmed, body pulling taut like a lyre string. Zagreus was sure to lick up every last drop. 

Hypnos shakily got up and flopped down next to Zagreus on the bed, well spent. Zag’s whole face was smeared with Hypnos’s slick. 

Zagreus huffed a laugh, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and wiped it on the sheets.

“For a good moment, I thought I was going to wake up floating in the Styx, having died of suffocation,” he chuckled breathlessly, “Would’ve been worth it, though.” 

Hypnos draped himself over Zagreus, seductively running a hand down his chest toward his cock. 

“Why don’t you let me return the favor?” he purred. 

Zagreus tilted his head and looked at the ceiling, pretending to consider. “I think I’d rather be inside you, now. How’s that sound?” 

Hypnos hummed, giving Zagreus a long, languid kiss. “Sounds wonderful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> next cause of death for Zagreus: drowning in that slip n’ slide, gorilla grip coochie


End file.
